knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Raión
Leo Raión (獅子座のライオン; Reo no Raion) is the Leo Saint during the the 22nd Century. Personality Raión has a stabilized, determined and persistent personality. He is known for his habit of hiding his eyes all time, because "through the eyes, people can read emotions." He passed down his habit to Pegasus Taryn. Unlike most saints, Raión is bald. Cloth Raión wears the Leo Cloth, one of 22nd century Athena's Cloths. His Cloth displays Athena's symbol plus 5 japanese kanji: *''獅子'' (Shishi; lion) and; *''闇の王'' (Yami no ō; king of darkness). The edges of this cloth are known as "fangs of darkness" and have the ability of infect the opponent's body with darkness. Story Childhood Raión growth on an orphanate of a large city named Rosario, located in the province of Santa Fe, Argentina. Training He was trained by Taurus Kórnato and so has mastered many fighting styles. Taryn Raión found Taryn, a 8 years-old boy, dwelling in New York City (Brooklyn) after the incident caused by Eris. Taryn, now an orphan was at the edge of starvation wheen Raión sensed his small, but powerful cosmos. Life As Teacher Raión teached Taryn for 7 years, training him on everything he knew (with the exception of Lion Roar and Lion Bite) and leaving him to nearly a year of lonely training before he got the Pegasus Cloth after defeating Belvedére, the other candidate for the cloth. Death During Taryn's return, two dragons attacked the sanctuary, killing Crow Elf on their way, while Raión was going to greet his disciple, the dragons were Nidhogg Nagar and Guivre Vyper. Then Raión and Taryn (now the Pegasus Saint) fought a fierce battle against them, that was won when Raión used the Forbidden Roar technique. While the two of them were resting, Nidhogg Nagar came out of Taryn's shadow, using his supreme technique, the Double Infinity Gnawer against the pegasus, but Raión blocks his fists and kills the dragon with his Forbidden Roar, being fatally wound in the process. He dies right after saying goodbye to Taryn. Legacy After Raión's death, Taryn started to train the Forbidden Roar technique on his own, to keep alive his teacher's memory. Techniques *'Lightning Bolt:' a massive energy capsule. *'Lightning Plasma:' multiple punches which acquire the form of multiple plasma beams. *'Lightning Fang:' Raión punches his cosmos into the ground, then it erupts as many pillars of electricity. *'Lion Roar:' a punch at lightspeed, which releases a great quantity of energy while generating a sound close to a lion's roar. **'Forbidden Roar': whenever Raión directly looks at someone, the energy of a twice as the one of Lion Roar is released directly on one's heart, normally stopping it. **'Deep Roar:' a suicidal move, consists on storing "lion roars" inside one's own body, causing the user's body to become a deadly bomb. **'Dark Lion Roar:' a Lion Roar using the abilities of the Lion Cloth (Lion Bite). *'Lion Bite:' the edges of the Dark Leo Cloth has the ability of "bitting" its opponents, causing a condition known as blood darkening, which rapidly leads the victim to death. Category:The Gothic SaintCategory:SaintsCategory:Gold SaintsCategory:Leo